One of the most popular forms of recording information today is on various disk shaped media. For purposes of the following, the term disc media (and the abbreviation "DM") is used in a generic sense to include music compact discs, CD ROM computer media, digital video discs, laserdiscs, computer floppy discs, floptical discs, and similar relatively flat data storage media. DM today use laser-based or magnetic inscription and reading technology to store a vast amount of information in relatively small space. Particularly widespread forms of DM are music compact discs and computer CD ROMs. Typically one side of MD is inscribed with recorded information (hereinafter termed the data information side), while the other side is marked with human readable information in either textual or pictorial form to identify the DM and its contents to users (hereinafter termed the user informative side).
With the proliferation of the DM as a means of information storage, a need has come for storage of a multitude of DM units. Further, since many types of DM are not alterable by end users (e.g., music compact discs), it has become typical practice for users to maintain libraries of DM, and today it is not uncommon for some such user libraries to contain hundreds of DM units.
As the popularity of DM has grown it has also become common to include small printed pamphlets or booklets which describe the DM contents, instruct on the use and preservation (particularly if the DM is used to store computer data), or provide DM content related information (e.g., a limited biography of the band whose music is recorded on a music DM). It therefore follows that attendant with the proliferation of the DM there has developed a need for storage of such DM related literature ("DML"), often preferably in the same library as the associated DM units themselves, and even more preferably in a manner which denotes specific individual DM to DML associations.
Many DM and DML are contained within bulky storage cases when purchased by consumers (e.g., jewel boxes for music compact discs). Many library storage methods retain the bulky original container, despite the fact that it is far more bulky than the contained DM and any associated DML. As DM libraries grow, many users are impressed with a need for reducing storage space requirements, and there have been various attempts at alternate storage systems. Unfortunately, such systems have suffered from a number of limitations which have limited their acceptance. As with any library storage system, users seek improved accessibility, index ability, aesthetics, and reduced cost. Comprehensive library storage is also increasingly important. For example, most outside-of-the-original-container storage systems have not included provision for storage of DML, and particularly lacking has been systems which store associated DML in a readily accessible manner with particular DM units which accompanied it at the time of purchase.
Another user concern is that most prior art systems have not included provision for easy storage expansion in convenient increments (e.g., many storage systems have a module capacity of 5, 10, or 12--requiring that capacity be incremented by 5, 10 or 12 units when storage for only one or two additional units is really needed).
Further, as society as become increasingly mobile and as DM data information retrieval equipment has grown smaller and more portable, transportability and robustness of library storage systems have become increasingly important.
Thus, while some prior art systems have addressed some of the above concerns, none have suitably addressed them all, and today there remains a need for improved DM and DML storage systems.